numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Four (character)
Four, or 4''', is the Numberblock made up of 4 green blocks. His favorite shape to be is a square. 9 is like a brother to him because 9 also likes to be a square. 4 first appeared in the episode with the same name. He is voiced by Marcel McCalla. Personality Four... is basically just a normal square guy. He loves squares but he has a fear of round things; thus, he does not like to play ball games. Four is very strong, and possibly very heavy; he's also sometimes can't decide, and thus splits up into the Terrible Twos. Absences *''One, Another One, Two, Three, One, Two, Three!, Zero and Building Blocks '' Total number of appearances: 43 Relationships 0 The two currently haven’t met yet. 1 4 & 1 had a great relationship. They are square Numberblocks. 2 4 & 2 had a great relationship. They were the only present male numbers who are in the first half of the first season until 0, 7, 8, and 9 showed up. 3 4 & 3 had a great relationship. In "Four", 3 is upset that she wants to be the biggest Numberblock, but 4 thinks, "It doesn't matter who is the biggest.". 5 4 & 5 had a great relationship. 6 4 & 6 had a great relationship. 7 4 & 7 had a great relationship. 8 4 & 8 had a great relationship. 9 4 & 9 had a great relationship. They are perfect square Numberblocks. They are like the square brothers. 10 4 & 10 had a great relationship. 11 4 & 11 they spend withth each other 12 4 & 12 Alter-Egos Big Bad Square The '''Big Bad Square is the alter-ego of Numberblock Four that appears in the episode "Three Little Pigs". Costume Appearance The Big Bad Square's costume is a wolf disguise consisting of ears, a nose, and a tail. Biography The Big Bad Square's role is the same as the Big Bad Wolf in the original Three Little Pigs story. He comes up to each house saying "Little pig, let me in!" Whenever a Numberblock 1, 2, or 3, denies by the hair on one's chin, Four says, "And I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in!" So he blows down the houses and the Numberblocks out of the house. As Three wonders where the pigs will live now, Four shows the pigs his house, which is green with four rooms, four square windows, four trees, and a number 4 on the door. The pigs now live with the Big Bad Square. The Terrible Twos The Terrible Twos are the evil twos; one wears a purple mask and the other wears a blue mask. They appear in The Terrible Twos, Peekaboo, Octoblock to the Rescue!, and Mirror, Mirror. Trivia *''Counting Sheep'' is the only episode in which 4 does not speak. *During the whole first part of Season 1, 4 is the only composite (and square) Numberblock. *4 has a British Westcountry accent. *4 makes all his arrangements throughout the series. *4 has 5 arrangements that resemble Tetris bricks (tetrominoes) *Four has a pet. *As shown in Five, Five and Friends, and Flatland, Four doesn't 100% hate round things, he just fears spheres. Gallery 4 l.PNG|L-shape 4 t.PNG|T-shape NB E06 00.png |4 in his debut episode 4_dog.png|4's "low and long" form 4 on Square Quilt Bed.PNG|4 sitting on a square quilt bed, holding a square cheese bread Huff and Puff.png|4 as the Big Bad Square blowing down a house. 21196689-B0EF-4986-81AA-475D52F2DA29.png 0BC4F0F8-2BAB-451E-AD27-3F4DCDE2395A.jpeg|Four IRL A NEW SEASON IS JUST BEGINNING.PNG|Four in "Once Upon a Time" Rip four 2017 - 2018 you will be missed he was killed by three scaring him like BOO.png|Four splitting into Ones in Stampolines Sleeping_4.PNG|Four sleeping in "Once Upon a Time". Sleeping_4_(Now_We_Are_Six_To_Ten).PNG|Four sleeping in "Now We Are Six To Ten" No eyed four.jpg FourR.png Four, guess..PNG Fanart E397B7F4-0407-4C68-83FD-192E8B5DBAFB.jpeg|Someone making with beads Esquadro.png|"Esquadro" by 941C0A88-E60D-4E19-B1F5-411693BF3A2E.png|A Four plushie E4748C39-9DC9-48C9-AA20-D3B0CFD25AD8.jpeg|A Four cake Category:Characters Category:Even Numberblocks Category:Square Numberblocks Category:Composite Numberblocks Category:Male Category:Males Category:Numberblocks voiced by marcel mcalla Category:Multiple Of 4 Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 2 Numberblocks Category:Characters with different accents Category:2017 Category:Unlucky Numberblocks Category:Numberblocks Characters Category:Four